Currently, a User Equipment (UE) may access both a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) network and a non-3GPP network. However, if a UE that supports a multi-access function simultaneously requests services in multiple networks such as a 3GPP network and a non-3GPP network, a network-side device is unable to implement resource control on service stream distribution of the UE that accesses the network in a multi-access mode.